wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuxton
Cuxton, often referred to as The Merciful, is one of the major deities on Sprin'Torel. Cuxton, alongside Balmis, are seen as beacons of good will for all. In spite of that, many who worship one do not necessarily worship the other, finding that mercy and hope are not always mutually inclusive. Unlike Balmis, Cuxton is sometimes worshiped by all social classes, though many of their worshipers only do this out of a sense of false sincerity or only in death. While some of their more devout followers see these falsities as inexcusable, they pray for them nonetheless, hoping that Cuxton would have mercy on them. Worshipers Regardless of all of those who look to Cuxton only in times when they need them most, or with a sense of false sincerity to look better in everyone else's eyes, those who do actually worship Cuxton are always quick to forgive those who slight them. This love for everyone is often abused - and Cuxtonites are very aware of it - but Cuxtonites do what they can to avoid feeling negative about this, genuinely believing that there is good in everyone. Clerics Cuxton's clerics often take a vow of pacifism, believing that violence only begets violence. This hardly means they are unable to protect the world around them, but that they choose to do so through their words and kindness. Some are still aware that sometimes the only true mercy is with violence, but even those will only use violence as a last resort. Orders ; The Order of the Merciful : Members of this order tend to go around the world, looking for public executions to beg for forgiveness for the executed. While the Gold Helms were initially concerned that this could be used for more nefarious means, they realised that these groups were more talk than action, and were easily controlled with a few members in charge of riot control. This, of course, led to some tension between the order and The Gold Helms, they accepted that this would be necessary for the sake of their prayers and begging for those whose lives were on the line. ; Chainers : Unlike The Order of the Merciful who pray for others, Chainers beg for their own mercy. They are made up of people who have been given a life sentence, but were able to serve their sentence through community service, doing jobs that have been deemed too dangerous for the average person. Though many Chainers die during this job, as many see this as preferable to spending their days trapped in a prison, never to see the light of day again. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Cuxton involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly cries for mercy, there are some focused on praying for the strength to be merciful. Below is an example of a prayer to Cuxton: "Cuxton, in whom mercy is endless and the treasury of compassion - inexhaustible, look kindly upon us and increase your mercy in us, that in difficult moments we might not despair nor become despondent, but with great confidence submit ourselves to your holy will, which is love and mercy itself."